Annoying Beauty
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: First Tom Riddle Story,please be nice. There's a new girl at Tom's orphanage, she goes by the name Melissa Summers but she holds a lot more surprises then Tom originally thinks she does! Will she get in the way of his plans? Will he like it?


**Annoying Beauty **

**- Chapter One -**

**- Meeting Melissa Summers - **

**IMPORTANT: ****Tom Riddle will be kind of nice in this story, but only to a Little Girl Named Lucy Cambridge because she had a childhood like his. **

**Tom's Point Of View:**

I stood at the border of my window, staring out into the dark abyss that was the night sky. The new person was to be arriving soon, and everyone had already been told to be on their best behaviour when greeting her as she had "apparently" gone through enough. I wasn't going to meet her though, a stupid muggle wasn't worth even a second of my time and I will be damned to the lowest pits of hell if I even talk with them.

I smirked at nothing in particular as I picked up the book - _This History Of Dark Arts & What's Its Capable Of _- that sat tidily on my wooden desk and sat down on the wooden, rickety chair. Switching on my lamp that stood on the corner of the wooden desk, I began reading. I read for what seemed like an hour before a commotion of annoying noises were heard from downstairs. Scowling, I looked at the clock, noting I had only been reading for half an hour, give or take. There was a knock on my door and a small voice beyond it.

"Tommy, may I enter?" Lucy Cambridge asked timidly. She was a five year old, orphan whose room was based one doors down from me on the left, the one in between us for the newcomer. I smiled, _Lucy came, just like I knew she would! She doesn't like new comers, never did!_, I mused.

"Come in, Lucy," I replied, placing my book gently on the table and glancing at the door. The five year old girl walked in and I took in her appearance. Her light, platinum blonde hair hung in beautiful ringlets around her cute face (I smiled inwardly at the irony of this being the only thing I had ever genuinely found cute), I noted her sparkling light, early morning, sky blue eyes sparkling with different emotions. Her sweet pink dress had a black bow made from ribbon wrapped around the front and she wore tights underneath with her new black shoes. She clung to her teddy bear which she had named "Tom", eagerly, as if someone was going to rip it away from her any minute. I snapped out of my gaze, one thing on my mind.

"Yes, Lucy? What is it?" I questioned, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Tom, Mrs Cole wanted me to ask you if you would please come down and help us to welcome the new comer? Personally, I know that you would prefer to just stay in your room but you know what Mrs Cole is like! Please, Tommy, as soon as you have said hello and welcome, I promise that I will make an excuse for you to bring both of us upstairs if you wish me too," She explained, playing with her teddy's t-shirt hem. I smiled, walking towards the little girl, who had only ever been the one person to make me, Tom Marvolo Riddle, coldest person to walk the earth, smile genuinely. Kneeling down in front of her, I replied, "Are you sure Mrs Cole asked you to ask me that or is it just that you would prefer me to be there for your sake, Luce?"

"Maybe, for my sake. You know how I am with new people, Tom," Lucy answered, on the verge of tears. I smiled and nodded before standing and holding out my hand for her to grab onto, before proceeding downstairs.

"Tom? What are you doing?" Mrs Cole asked as she stared at the little girl clinging to my hand.

"I'm here to meet the new comer, of course," I replied calmly. Sitting down, I placed little Lucy on my lap, and awaited the knock at the door.

"Ah! She here! Everybody she's here," Mrs Cole shouted through the house.

I felt Lucy snuggle into the crook of my neck a little more, scared out of her small, tiny, whit's. I rubbed her back soothingly, whispering in her ear that everything will be alright and that I'm here. I didn't even see the newcomer enter and smile at us.

"Thomas, Lucy, this is Melissa Maria Summers. The newcomer and she will be in the room between you two," Mrs Cole explained, Lucy was the first to look up, I watched her expression, not really interested in the newcomer. I frowned when Lucy gasped and smiled and glanced a look at the new comer. My eyes widened exceedingly by what I saw. Stood in front of me, was a very pretty girl, around 15 (so my age) and smiling down at us, genuinely. _So, this is Melissa Summers_, I thought, smirking.


End file.
